


The Ski Lessons

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a ski instructor who has always prided himself on being a people person. Until he met her. Felicity Smoak had lived her whole life not knowing how to ski, and suddenly her friend Sara talked her into taking lessons. Unfortunately Oliver and Felicity cannot stand each other. She thinks he is a pompous ass and he thinks she is a stuck up princess. But they are stuck with each other an hour a day for a week. Can they get past their animosity and just make it through the week? Or will emotions and feelings get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork is courtesy of the amazing SuperArrowGirl. Thank you so much Sarah.
> 
> As always, updates daily.
> 
> This fic was recommended by hope-4-olicity on Tumblr as a "Fabulous Olicity Fanfic Friday" pick. Thank you so much. That is so special to me!! 7.13.18

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/user/OliversMuse/media/IMG_20180618_163830_small_zps7va5yzht.jpg.html)

 

Felicity grumbled as she looked at the ski lodge in front of her. She had lived in Durango, Colorado her whole life and had managed to avoid skiing. Until now. Her friend Sara had talked her into taking ski lessons and Felicity was less than thrilled. Bones get broken from skiing. Felicity could be uncoordinated on a good day and the thought of careening down the side of a mountain on two skinny pieces of wood made her want to make her hack face.

“You know Sara there is a great bar just down the road. Why don’t we go get a drink”, she said, pulling her from the door, as she tried to stall. Maybe she could get Sara drunk and she would forget Felicity ever agreed to this.

Sara grabbed her arm, dragging her toward the door. “Your not distracting me Lis. They are suppose to have the best instructors here. I set us each up with a personal instructor for this afternoon. It should be fun.” Felicity groaned as Sara dragged her into the lodge. After checking in they checked out their suite. It had two bedrooms, a living area, and a small kitchenette. They ignored the kitchen as neither one of them could cook. Putting their clothes into their rooms, they decided to go down to the great room, and drink some hot chocolate before their lessons. They had an hour to waste before their lessons and what a better way to do that then hot chocolate by the fireplace. 

They headed downstairs and walked into the great room. It was a massive room with high ceilings, chairs and couches and a huge two sided fireplace that stood sentinel in the center of the room. Sara grabbed them a spot on a couch as Felicity headed to the counter to order their hot chocolate. She was definitely getting hers with whipped cream, she thought. Ordering their drinks, Felicity gazed around the lodge. As much as she did not want to learn to ski, she did need a vacation. Her job was pretty stressful, and having a week away, nestled in the mountains sounded like heaven. 

Felicity tipped the bartender as he handed her their drinks, and as she turned back, bumped right into a solid wall. She quickly stepped back as hot chocolate and whipped cream sloshed over the edge of the cups and she looked up in annoyance. People really needed to watch where they were going, she thought. 

"Excuse me?", said a deep voice, obviously just as annoyed. "I _WAS_ watching where I was going, you ran into me."

Oh, she must have said that out loud. Felicity looked up and into a pair of beautiful blue, completely annoyed eyes.

Mr. Annoyed was about 6'1, and was wearing a ski cap that covered his head, ski pants with a black turtleneck sweater that showed his broad shoulders brilliantly. He had a square jawline with light stubble, and he was staring at her as if she had offended him in the worst way. 

Felicity bristled. "I beg your pardon. I was perfectly aware of my surroundings, and then you came out of nowhere."

"Princess, you were anything but aware of your surroundings, because if you had been, you would have seen me right in front of you.", he groused.

They glared at each other for a moment before Felicity walked away. _What a pompous ass!_

Huffing as she walked up to Sara, she set the drinks down on the coffee table, and sat down. 

"You ok Lis?", Sara asked.

"No. I just had a run-in with an arrogant, pompous jack-ass. Hopefully this lodge is big enough where I won't have to see him again.", she grumbled.

 Sara laughed. "Oh relax Lis. We are going to have a great time this week, and I promise you that once you get on the slopes, you will be thanking me."

Felicity tried to relax as they talked and sipped their hot chocolate. It was heavenly. She was nervous, but she was confident she could do this. The hour passed by quickly and they took their cups to the bar, before heading to the instructors station. Felicity pulled on her ski cap, and patted her pocket to make sure she had her gloves. She was as ready as she would ever be. Sara stepped up to the counter, and gained the attention of the man behind the counter.

"Hi, my name is Sara Lance and this is my friend Felicity Smoak and we are here for private skiing lessons.", she said. The man smiled.

"Well hi Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak, I am Tommy Merlyn and I am at your service.", he grinned. He was handsome with dark hair, warm brown eyes, and a contagious smile. 

Sara grinned, "Are you one of the ski instructors Tommy?", she asked, almost flirting. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am. In fact Miss Lance, I will be YOUR ski instructor for the next hour.", he said. "Miss Smoak, let me grab your instructor. HIs name is Oliver Queen, and I promise you he is one of our best.", Tommy said conspiratorially. Giving her a wink he walked into the back room. Felicity could hear voices talking and then Tommy came back out grabbing two clipboards. 

Felicity's eyes grew wide as she looked at the person behind Tommy and their eyes met.

"You!!!!!!", they both said simultaneously.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity glared at the man behind Tommy. It was the pompous jack-ass that had run into her in the great room. _Oh hell no! He is her instructor?_ This was turning out to be as bad a she thought it would be. 

Oliver Queen prided himself on being a people person. Being a ski instructor, he had dealt with all kinds of people from difficult to downright rude. So he was always confident he could work with just about anyone. Until today. Oliver glared at the tiny ball of frustration that was his client for the next hour. When she ran into him at the bar and blamed _HIM_ for it, his thought had been what a spoiled little brat. His next thought had been total sympathy for the poor sucker who was dating her. And now she was glaring up at him, and he had to spend the next hour with her, and an hour with her every day for a week. _Great!_

Oliver pulled Tommy back into the office behind the desk and tried to talk him into switching clients. Tommy was not having it. He thought Sara was cute and what better way to ask her out then to spend the next hour with her in close proximity.

Oliver gritted his teeth. _Damn!_ He stiffly walked back out to the counter, and handed her the clipboard that held the waiver. 

"Miss Smoak is it? I need you to sign this waiver before we can begin.", he said. 

Felicity just stared at him and did not move. "I want another instructor.", she said deadpan.

"There are no other instructors available Miss Smoak.", he said, his jaw ticking. 

"Well then maybe I can join Tommy and Sara...", she said. But as she turned she saw they were already gone.

"Miss Smoak the quicker you sign this waiver the quicker we can get this over with.", he said, not hiding his annoyance.

Felicity snatched the board from his hand and scrawled her signature. She was going to kill Sara when this was over.

"Well Miss Smoak. I guess we are stuck with each other for an hour a day for the next week. Joy!", he said. Turning he gathered his gloves and coat, and motioned for her to follow him out to the boot station. _Smartass!_

Felicity was fitted for boots, and grabbing her skis, followed him relunctantly out to the bunny slope. _It's just an hour Smoak, you can do this!_

Oliver stopped at a spot on the slope and turned to Felicity. "Miss Smoak. We are stuck with each other for one hour a day for the entire week. I think this will go best if we try to tolerate each other. I will try if you will.", he said with a smirk.

Damn he was arrogant, and a little bossy. 

"Mr. Queen, I am more than capable of putting up with you for the next hour and then pretending you don't exist until tomorrow.", she said. She gave him a fake smile.

Oliver decided to ignore her dig, and started to show her how to put on her skis. She had some trouble balancing so he offered her a hand to help steady her. She reluntantly took it. As soon as she had her skis on, she let go as if he had the plague. They both ignored the fact that they had felt each other with awareness, even through their thick clothing. For the next hour Oliver showed her how to stop, start, plow, walk down the hill and up. Felicity was doing pretty well, until time for her to try to plow. Oliver waited for her at the bottom of the small slope, and as she started down the hill, she immediately twisted her feet inward. But she had shifted too late and her momentum was too much, and she ended up plowing right into him. 

Both of them tumbled to the ground, and Felicity ended up on top of his chest. Their arms and legs had tangled, and as she scrambled to get up her hand accidentally brushed his crotch and in the process of trying to help her off of him, his hand brushed her chest. She was mortified. Standing her face turned beet red, and she looked everywhere but at him. 

Oliver had known as she was coming down the hill too fast, and he had tried to move, but was too late. He was able to turn his body so he landed on the ground instead of on top of her, but as she had panicked, scrambling to get up, hands had ended up places they should not have been. Standing up, he decided they had had enough of each other's company for one day. Letting her know they were done for the day, he told her a time for the next day, and hurried away. 

Felicity watched him go with relief, and as she carried her skis back to the rental desk, she thanked the snow gods that she did not have to see him again today. One embarrassing incident was enough for her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity hurried back into the lodge, looking for Sara. She could not believe she had a whole week of having to deal with _him_. I mean yes, he is very good-looking if you like intense blue eyes, broad shoulders, muscles.....and well muscles. Felicity mentally shook her head, as she spotted Sara standing by the fireplace talking to Tommy. She immediately walked over, and grabbing Sara's arm, gave Tommy an "excuse us for a moment" before dragging Sara to the side.

Sara laughed, "It went that well did it?"

"Oh my god Sara, I cannot believe that I have to spend a whole week with that man!", she huffed.

Sara smirked, "Lis can I make a suggestion?" Sara looked over at Tommy who was watching them with amused interest. She indicated she would be one minute before turning back to Felicity. "You and Oliver obviously got off on the wrong foot. Tommy suggested that we all meet for a drink this evening. That way it is a casual setting and hopefully you two can relax and get past your first impressions."

Felicity was already shaking her head vigorously, "Oh my god Sara no, no, no!!"

Sara gave her the "you owe me look". Felicity immediately shut up. She sighed, knowing she would not win against her friend.

"Ok, on one condition. You cannot leave me alone with him and you don't hold me responsible for anything I say." Felicity said, waiting to see if her friend would agree.

Sara quirked her eyebrow at her, and then nodded her head. "Ok."

"I am going to go to the room and repair my dignity before this evening.", Felicity said, before giving Tommy a wave and heading to the room.

Sara walked back over to Tommy with a smile. "Ok, she agreed. Now you just have to convince Oliver." Tommy blew out a breath. _Yeah!_

Oliver sat at his desk trying to finish some paperwork that he had been putting off for a few days. However, his mind kept going back to an infuriating, tiny blonde. He ran a hand over his face as he thought of the next week. I mean yes, she is attractive if you like a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an ass...... _well that ass!_ He shook off his thoughts. At least it was only for an hour a day. He could do that. He looked up as Tommy walked in with a smile that told Oliver he was not going to like what Tommy was about to say.

"Hey Buddy!", Tommy said. Oliver just looked at him suspiciously.

"Sooo, I was thinking. You and Felicity seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot and I am meeting her and Sara for drinks tonight. Why don't you join us? It will give you a chance to start over.", he said.

Oliver was immediately shaking his head, "Oh no, no, no. We didn't just get off on the wrong foot Tommy. We have been nothing but two left feet since she ran into me. No!"

Tommy knew he was going to have to bring out the big guns. "Alicia Montgomery!", he said, sitting across from Oliver.

Oliver looked up and groaned as Tommy continued. "12th grade, school dance. You wanted to dance with her but were too nervous. So what did I do?"

He leaned forward toward Oliver, cupping his ear. "What did I do Oliver?"

Oliver mumbled, "You asked her for me."

"And?????", Tommy teased.

" _AND_ , I ended up making out with her behind the bleachers.", Oliver finally gritted out. He knew Tommy had him. He owed him.

Tommy sat back with a satisfied smile. "So does 8:00 p.m., work for you?"

Felicity collapsed on the sofa. _What had she agreed to?_

Sara came in a few minutes later and plopped down next her, laying her head on her shoulder. "So, what do you think of Tommy?", she asked a little nervously.

Felicity smiled. "He is nice. And cute.", she looked at Sara, noting her slightly distracted look. "You like him a lot don't you?", she grinned.

Sara nodded. "Lis! He is sweet, cute, built, single!", she grinned. "And we had the best time today. I think he even copped a feel."

Felicity laughed. That must be going around, she thought, with a blush.

"Why don't we order some room service, and enjoy a movie before tonight. We are meeting them at 8:00 p.m, at the bar you mentioned down the street. I think it's called Another Round." Sara popped up from the couch, going to grab the room service menu.

Felicity and Sara settled in with burgers and watched a rom com, that had them both laughing. Before they knew it, 7:00 p.m., rolled around. Sara pulled Felicity up from her seat.

"Come on Lis. Time to knock these guys out of their socks." Felicity headed to her room.

Thirty minutes later Felicity walked into the living area. Sara let out a low, appreciative whistle. "Wow Lis, you clean up nice." Felicity had chosen a simple knee length, a line dress, in dark pink, with cut outs on the shoulders and had paired it with black heels that showed off her legs nicely. She left her hair down in waves and had a bright pink lipstick on her lips. She smiled at Sara who had gone all out with a black form fitting dress, that ended above the knee and showed her petite form to perfection. Throwing on their coats, Sara placed her arm through Felicity's and dragged her out the door.

Oliver and Tommy arrived at the bar, and made their way inside. They found a booth tucked in the back and headed that way, ordering two beers from the waitress as they passed. Sliding in, Oliver looked around. They had been to this bar a few times. The décor was nothing special and it was never really crowded but the beers were always cold. As they settled in Tommy looked at Oliver.

"So....what do you think of Sara?", he asked.

Oliver looked at Tommy in surprise. He seemed a little unsure, which was unusual for Tommy.

"She seems nice. I don't know. I have barely met her why?", he asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"I really like her man.", Tommy said with a smile. "She's cute, funny, smart....and speak of the devil.", he looked past Oliver toward the door. Oliver turned in his seat to look toward the door. He saw Sara walk in dressed to kill and a smirk crossed his face. Tommy was going to have his hands full with that one. And as she walked his eyes slid to the woman entering behind her. His breath hitched. _Felicity looked beautiful._

Feigning disinterest, Oliver turned back in his seat, downing the rest of his beer. _She's still the same annoying princess Queen_.

Sara and Felicity approached the table and Tommy got up giving Sara a hug. "Hey guys!", he greeted. Sara removed her coat and slid into the booth next to Tommy, leaving the only seat available for Felicity next to Oliver. He shifted over, giving her a quick smile, and as she took off her coat and slid in next to him, he tried not to notice her dress ride up her thighs.

Sara and Tommy were talking and laughing so Oliver turned to Felicity. "You look different.", he said bluntly.

Felicity turned her head and glared at him. "Different from what? You just saw me a few hours ago."

He shrugged, signaling the waitress. "How could I forget.", he grumbled.

Felicity decided to ignore him. The waitress came and they ordered a round of beers and Tommy asked for 4 tequila shots. Things were a little tense, so he felt it would help them relax.

Oliver and Felicity sat stiffly, both thinking this is going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Four shots and two beers later, and Felicity was actually feeling pretty good. She had been able to avoid conversation with _him_ , and focused her attention on Tommy and Sara, but suddenly Sara's favorite song blew through the speakers on the jukebox, and she screamed throwing her hands in the air. "Come dance with me Merlyn.", she said grabbing his hand and sliding out of the booth.

"Sara!!!!", Felicity said, trying to get her attention. "Wait! You weren't suppose to leave me alone with him.", she mumbled under her breath. Felicity sat back, with a frown.

Taking a sip of his beer, Oliver groaned as Tommy and Sara slipped from the booth. _Damn. Now he had talk to her._

Felicity watched Tommy and Sara dance for a few minutes. Their laughter floating back to the table. Felicity sighed and leaned her head on her hand, obviously a little tipsy, and looked at Oliver. "Have you always been an ass?", she asked. Oliver nearly choked on his beer as he turned to look at her. She was eyeing him as if he was some mystery she was trying really hard to figure out. "I mean, your good looking and all. But your personality could use a tune up, my friend.", she said, taking a sip of beer.

" _MY_ personality? Says the woman who teaches "How To Be a Bitch 101". He said sarcastically.

Felicity bristled. "At least when I run into people and spill their drink I apologize.", she gritted.

"Yes and if I _HAD_ ran into someone I would have apologized. I didn't run into anyone. You ran into me.", he said, getting even more irritated.

The waitress brought 4 more shots, and Felicity downed hers instantly.

"Why do you have to be so infuriating?", she said, slamming her glass down on the table.

Oliver slammed his shot, he wasn't drunk but definitely tipsy, feeling the tequila. "And why do you have to be a pain in my ass?", he asked, and glared at her.

"Oh I am sure you are use to having a pain in your ass Mr. Queen, what with that stick up your butt.", she sassed.

Oliver decided to change his tactics.

"Oh so you noticed my butt?", he quipped.

That threw Felicity completely off.

"Noooooo!", she said, unconvincingly.

Oliver quirked his eyebrow.

Felicity frowned, taking a sip of her beer. "Your butt is none of my concern Mr. Queen.", she said flippantly.

"Your a poor liar Felicity.", he grinned.

She grumbled. Not sure what to say to that. Her gaze caught his, and they just stared. _He has a beautiful smile!_ Felicity was definitely feeling her tequila, and her eyes automatically shifted down to his lips, noting the mole right below. She licked her lips, and his eyes flickered down. Felicity felt drawn to him, and felt her body leaning toward him when Sara and Tommy came back to the table, breaking whatever spell had been cast.

"Oh my god Lis, that was so much fun. You are good dancer Mr. Merlyn.", she teased.

Tommy grinned at her, both oblivious to the new tension between their friends. Felicity grabbed Sara's hand.

"Come on Sara, let's go play some pool.", she said tugging her up and out of the booth.

"How about we play teams.", Tommy said. "Boys against girls?"

"Ok Tommy, but be prepared to get your ass whooped.", Sara said with a cheeky grin. Tommy wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Promises! Promises Miss Lance."

Felicity hung back for a second as they headed to the pool table. Oliver looked back with a smirk. "What's the matter Smoak? Afraid I'll hand you your ass?"

Felicity stalked past him, and whispered, "Your hands won't get anywhere near my ass Mr. Queen.", she winked.

Tommy racked the balls as they all picked their queue sticks. As they started playing Felicity and Sara quickly realized they might be in trouble. Obviously Tommy and Oliver were very good. Finally Tommy missed a shot and it was Felicity's turn to shoot. Walking around the table, she scooted Oliver back with her stick so she could line up her shot. As she leaned over, she felt his breath in her ear. "Smooth strokes Miss Smoak.", he said and leaned back and smiled as if he had recited a bible verse.

Feeling a little more relaxed from the alcohol, Felicity threw him a look over her shoulder, as she said, "I know how to handle balls Mr. Queen.", and she hit the ball, knocking it straight into the pocket.

She stood with a smirk. _Game on!_

The game went back and forth until they each had one ball on the table and the eight ball. It was Oliver's turn, and he walked around the table, trying to find the best angle for his shot. Leaning down he set up the shot, when he heard Felicity say to Sara, "I like a guy that knows how to use his stick." Oliver missed the shot. He glared at Felicity. She just smiled innocently. Sara and Tommy missed theirs as well, everyone feeling their alcohol. It was Felicity's turn. She eyed the table carefully.

Oliver walked behind her as she stood looking, and leaned down to her ear, "I've not had any complaints about how I use my stick Felicity."

Felicity lost all concentration. _Damn him!_

Leaning down she lined up her shot, it went wide. Oliver grinned.

Tommy made his next shot, but as Tommy got ready to shoot the eight ball, Sara walked up to him, and whispered something into his ear, he missed the eight ball. 

Sara and Felicity high-fived, before Sara stepped forward to line up her shot. Tommy winked at Oliver before leaning over Sara. Two could play that game., he thought. Sara smiled at what he said, and sunk the eight ball. She turned with a triumphant smile.

"Take that boys!", she grinned.

Laughing, Felicity excused herself. She needed to go to the ladies room and she needed to get away for a moment and collect herself. Oliver watched her walk away, his eyes drifting down her body, before Tommy caught his attention.

Felicity handled her business, washed her hands, and taking a paper towel, patted her face with some cold water. Then she headed back towards the table. But as she passed a group of young guys, who were obviously drunk, one put his arm out across her path, stopping her.

"Why hello gorgeous. Where are you headed in such a hurry?", he slurred.

Felicity looked down at the young man's arm and tried to push past. "I am heading back to my friends, if you don't mind.", she gritted.

He pulled her down on his lap, "Why don't you stay here and make some new friends.", he said as she tried to get up.

Felicity was about to slam her heel down into his foot, when suddenly Oliver was standing there. "I think the young lady wants up.", he said, his eyes cold.

Felicity felt the guy, push her up off his lap, as he stood toe-to-toe with Oliver. He obviously had drunk courage because he was no match for Oliver. Oliver towered over him by at least a foot.

Oliver gently pulled her behind him before facing the man again. "I think you might want to sit back down.", he said calm.

"And what if I don't?", the man asked cocky.

Oliver took a step forward and looked right into the guys face, towering over him, his eyes ice cold. "Then your friends are going to be picking you up off the floor in about 10 seconds.", he bit out.

The guy stared at him, and after what seemed like a eternity, he finally realized it would be in his best interest to sit back down. HIs buddys tugging his arm.

Oliver turned and took Felicity's arm, escorting her back to the table.

Felicity tugged her arm free, sliding into the booth. "I was handling that, you know.", she said.

"How, by sitting on his lap?", Oliver said. He looked angry.  "You could at least say thank you."

"For what? You coming over and acting all boy-friendy?", she slightly slurred.

Oliver glared at her. "The guy was out of line Felicity."

"And I had it under control Oliver.", she glared back.

Sara and Tommy watched as their friends seemed oblivious to them. Wrapped in their own world of tension and quips.

Felicity grabbed her purse. She had had enough. "I am going to head back to the lodge Sara.", she said standing a little unsteadily.

"Oh Lis, are you sure?", Sara asked, not wanting her to leave.

"Yes.", she kissed Sara's cheek. "You guys stay and have fun." She smiled at Tommy. "Bring her back safe Tomboy."

Oliver stood up next to her. "I will walk you back Felicity.", he said, throwing some money on the table.

"I don't need an escort Queen.", she grumbled. "I can make my way back just fine on my own."

"I am walking you back Felicity, end of discussion.", he said, his eyes saying there would be no argument.

Felicity huffed and walked off. Oliver said bye to Tommy and Sara before taking off after her.

"Those two are in such denial.", Tommy said with a laugh.

"Yep. And when it finally hits them, it's going to be explosive.", she grinned.

Felicity pulled her coat on walking quickly. Maybe he would get the hint. They walked for awhile in silence, his long strides keeping up easily with her quick steps.

As they crossed the parking lot of the lodge, Felicity was so pre-occupied with trying to get inside, that she totally did not realize she stepped on some ice, Suddenly her feet slipped out from under her. She cried out, as a pair of strong arms, broke her fall. She grabbed his forearms to balance herself.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.", she said, trying to gain her balance.

Oliver tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest to keep them both from falling.

"You ok?", Oliver asked, looking down at her.

"Ummm, yes.", she said, her eyes sliding back down to his lips. _Why were they so irresistible?_

Oliver noticed the movement of her eyes and his trekked down to her lips. _She has very kissable lips._   Before he could stop himself, Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, softly, lingering. She didn't move away, but pressed her lips to his, her lips parting to deepen the kiss. The kiss changed, turning hungry, and when a soft moan escaped her mouth, they quickly both broke the kiss, just staring at each other. _What the hell just happened?_

Felicity turned and fled into the lodge. Not stopping until she reached their suite. She shut the door and leaned back on it. _Crap, she had kissed him._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity woke the next morning with a groan. Her head was pounding. Ohhhh, the tequila. She remembered. Then she _remembered! Shit!_ She looked over to see Sara's bed still made, and reached for her phone. Sara had texted her last night that she was staying with Tommy. Felicity smiled for her friend. She and Tommy were perfect for each other. Felicity rubbed her hands over her face before heading to the shower. She needed a long hot shower, and then a good breakfast. Texting Sara they agreed to meet in the restaurant for breakfast.

Felicity took a shower, and quickly dressed in her pink ski outfit. It was her favorite. Running a comb through her hair, she pulled on her cap and grabbed her gloves as she headed downstairs. Her eyes darted around nervously as she walked. _Please don't let me run into him_ , ran through her mind.

Felicity smiled when she saw Sara sitting in the restaurant. Walking over she hugged her friend before sitting down, her eyes large.

"I kissed him!", she blurted out.

Sara looked at her confused and then her eyes widened, "Him? As in Oliver him?"

Felicity nodded, cringing.

"How? What? Tell me!! Details girl!", Sara said jumping in her seat.

"Well we were walking across the parking lot and I stepped on some ice, and slipped and he caught me. And before I knew it he was kissing me. And I kinda kissed him back.", she said, putting her hands over her face. "I have to cancel my lessons today.", she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh no you don't Felicity Meghan Smoak!", Sara chided. "It was just one drunk kiss. I mean, jesus, the tension between you two was through the roof last night. I am surprised you didn't wake up in his bed. Or him in you.", she snorted.

Felicity groaned. "I can't look him in the eye Sara."

"Don't look at his eyes then.", Sara grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your not making this any easier!!", Felicity glared.

"Come on Felicity. Look you two are adults. Just act like nothing happened. It was just a kiss for christ sake."

The waitress came and took their order as Felicity thought over what Sara said. Right! She is an adult. I can do this. Just act like nothing happened.

Tommy heard a knock at his door and opened it as Oliver strode in, "I kissed her!", he said, turning to Tommy.

"Kissed who? Oohh, you mean _her_? As in Felicity?", Tommy said with a grin.

Oliver just glared. "What am I going to do Tommy?", he pulled out his phone. "I need to cancel the lesson today.", he said getting ready to dial the desk.

Tommy grabbed his phone, "Uh no my friend. That is the last thing you need to do.", he said throwing the phone on the bed. Oliver looked at the phone confused before looking at Tommy.

"What do you mean?", he said, cautiously.

 "I mean, it was just a kiss Oliver. You guys were drunk, you kissed, so what? I bet she won't even remember.", he said trying to sound convincing.

"You think?", Oliver said. Maybe Tommy was right. They had a lot to drink last night. She probably didn't even remember.

"Ok. We are adults. I am sure we can handle this.", Oliver said, trying to sound convincing.

Tommy slapped him on the back. "Good. Now I am starving. Let's go eat."

Oliver grabbed his phone and headed out as Tommy locked up the room.

Felicity flipped through a magazine as she sat with Sara in the great room. It was about 30 minutes before their lessons for the day so they were just killing time relaxing. Sara had spoken to Tommy earlier on the phone but so far they had not seen either Tommy or Oliver. _Thank god_ , thought Felicity.

Felicity looked at the clock. Crap, it was 11:30 a.m. Time for their lessons. Sara grinned as she pulled Felicity up from the couch. "Come on Lisy.", she grabbed Felicity's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Just act like nothing happened."

Felicity nodded as they headed towards the ski rentals.

Felicity got her boots fitted and grabbing her skis headed to the spot where she had her lessons the previous day. Oliver was standing there as she walked up. _Did he look that handsome in his ski gear yesterday?,_ she wondered.

Felicity gave Oliver a smile when she walked up. To her she thought it felt a little stiff, and it was. _Relax Smoak!_

Oliver gave Felicity a polite smile as she approached. _She looks good in pink_ , he thought.

"Hi Felicity. Are you ready for today?", he asked, slipping into his professional persona.

"Yes, absolutely. What are we working on today?"

"I thought you could practice a few of the moves we went over yesterday. And then the last 20 minutes I will have you try a small hill. Sound good?"

Felicity nodded as she cringed inside. She remembered how things had gone when she had tried to plow. Hopefully things would go better today. Oliver led her to a small incline and slipping on their skis, he turned to her.

"Ok, Felicity. Show me how you walk down an incline?", he said. Watching.

Felicity turned sideways and started inching her way down. So far, so good, she thought.

"Good. Now, show me how you go back up the hill.", he said. Felicity slowly started back up the hill. Well it seems Sara was right. Just act like nothing happened and all is good. But then she mentally frowned. _Wait!_ _I can't believe it is that easy for him to just forget it._ As her mind started wandering to how he could be so non-chalant about what happened, Felcity grew irritated and lost her concentration. Felicity's foot slipped. Her legs started splitting, and her eyes grew wide, as her legs slid apart in the splits. Oliver yelled over to her to use her poles and get her footing. She glared at him.

"I'm trying.", she said, her voice tight, very annoyed.

"Do you need some help?.", he snapped, reacting to her tone.

"Not from you!", she said as she stuck her pole into the snow. Luckily it stopped her legs from splitting further, but she was still in an awkward position.

Oliver stood there, his hands resting on his poles and his hip cocked.

Felicity tried several times to get her legs to come together, but the angle of her skis was making it extremely difficult.

"Any day now Miss Smoak.", Oliver quipped.

"Fuck you Queen!", she snapped, embarrassed and clearly annoyed.

"In your dreams Smoak", he said, growing annoyed too. Why was she snapping at him? And how was it that she could so easily act as if nothing happened last night?

Felicity tried again to pull her legs together, when all of the sudden she tipped over, and fell face first into the snow, her boots snapping out of her skis. Turning she sputtered as she heard laughing. Oliver laughed as he walked over and offered her a hand up.

"Need some help up Princess?", he smirked.

Felicity took his hand and pulled herself up, letting go quickly.

She didn't say a word.

"Maybe we should move on to something else. Let's work on your form?", he said, his eyes still lit with mirth.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, and before she could stop herself sassed, "I've never had any complaints before Mr. Queen!"

The laughter left his eyes as Oliver walked over to her and looked down at her. Reaching his hand up, she thought he was going to caress her cheek and her throat hitched. But he reached up and brushed some snow out of her hair, "Who said I was complaining?", he said. Moving back with a smirk. _Crap, he does remember._

Oliver moved behind her, "Now. When you are going down any hill, you want to make sure and keep your knees slightly bent.", he said as he moved his hands to her knees to show her the proper position. Then standing he showed her how to move her body side to side. Felicity mimicked his moves for several minutes.

"Good. Now, let's try a small hill.", he said, heading up the hill.

"Are you sure this is good idea?", she said as she grabbed her skis and followed him.

"The grade on this hill is very gradual Felicity. You will be fine.", he said, before stopping. "From here will be good."

Felicity turned and took a deep breath. Oliver waited as Felicity stared, trying to get up the courage to start down.

Oliver leaned over to her, "Today Miss Smoak?"

Felicity threw him a glare.

"Do you remember the moves I just showed you?", he asked innocently.

"I remember things very well Mr. Queen.", she said. And they both knew she was not referring to the skiing.

Oliver sighed, remember Queen, just act like nothing happened. It was getting very difficult to do that.

Felicity turned back to the hill, and gaining some courage, she pushed lightly with her poles. Her ski's started moving. Oliver moved slowly behind her, keeping about 2 feet between them.

"Good!", he said, trying to be encouraging.

Felicity slid down the hill, and slowly slid to a halt, slightly using her plowing technique. When she realized she had stopped, she pumped her fist. "Yes!!!!!", she said with a wide smile.

Oliver watched her for a moment. She looked radiant. He smiled.

"I did it Oliver!! Did you see that?"

He stopped next to her and grinned. "I did. Great job Felicity.", he said sincerely. He cleared his throat when he realized they were staring at each other. "Ok, our time is almost up. Same time tomorrow?", he said, removing his skis so he did not have to look at her. Straightening he finally looked at Felicity and got a face full of snow.

She looked at him innocently, "That is for laughing at me earlier.", she said, before grabbing her skis and walking away. Oliver was about to go after her, and make her pay for that one, but his other student showed up.

"Oh paybacks a bitch.", he said to himself with a grin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity let her breath go when she reached her room. Ok, she thought. I did pretty well today. That wasn't so bad. She was suppose to meet Sara to go to dinner in about an hour, so she went to her closet, and picked out a nice red dress, with a sweetheart neckline, it fit her snug down to her knees. As she was looking at her shoes, she heard the door open and Sara called out to her. 

"Lis, you here?", she said, as she walked in. She smiled and sat down on Felicity's bed. "Soooo how did it go today?"

Felicity shrugged. "It was fine. We both just acted like it didn't happen. Oh and guess what? I actually ski'd!!", she said with a grin. "Well I guess you could call it skiing. It was a very small, very flat slope.", she laughed.

Sara smiled and told her about her lessons with Tommy. She was smiling so big. Felicity walked over and sat next to her.

"I want to hear all about you and Merlyn. Is it serious?", she said, taking Sara's hands.

"Oh Lis! He makes me so happy. He's funny, kind, and the sex....oh my god!", she said. Felicity laughed.

"It's that good hu?", Felicity grinned. 

"The absolute best. Oh by the way, Tommy is going to join us for dinner.", she said kind of evasively.

Felicity looked at her as she stripped off her clothes to put on her dress. "Ok, sounds good. I will enjoy getting to know him better." '

"Oh and Lis?", Sara said as she walked to the door. "Ummm Oliver might stop by.", she said before quickly ducking out.

Felicity froze. Oliver might be joining them for dinner? _Well crap!_

Felicity pulled on her dress and slipped on her red matching shoes. Brushing out her hair, she added bright red lipstick, and then walked into the living room. When Sara came in a few minutes later, Felicity glared at her.

"So who invited Oliver?", she said angrily throwing things into her clutch purse.

Sara, mumbled, "We might have mentioned it to him earlier.", she said, not looking Felicity in the eye.

"Sara!!!!", she said. Felicity sighed. _Great!_ She thought her time with him was over for the day but she was wrong. She would just have to watch the alcohol tonight, she thought.

Sara and Felicity walked across the street to a steakhouse that had been recommended by the Lodge. Asking for a table for four, just in case, they sat down, each one ordering a glass of wine. Felicity looked around. The restaurant was intimate, with dark linens and candles on the tables giving off a soft glow. The waiter brought their wine and they sipped it slowly while talking and laughing. 

Felicity felt eyes on her, and turning to look at the entrance she saw Oliver standing there. She could not read the look on his face, but his eyes were on her. Sara smiled widely as Oliver and Tommy approached the table, and Tommy leaned down giving Sara a deep kiss. "Hi beautiful!", he whispered.

Taking their seats they each ordered a drink when the waiter came by, and Felicity and Sara ordered another wine. Felicity buried her nose in the menu, ignoring Oliver as best she could.

He leaned over and placed his hand on the back of her chair. "You know Felicity, it's not nice to throw snow in someone's face and then walk away. Payback can be a brittle bitch. You won't know when and you won't know where or how, but I will get you back for that.", he whispered, leaning back to sit in his chair with a cat that caught the canary smile.

Felicity tried to hide the shiver that his closeness sent down her spine, so she acted like she did not hear one word he said. But her body was humming and to be perfectly honest, she was now nervous.

They all looked at the menu and when the waiter came, they each ordered their food. Tommy also ordered a bottle of red wine, since that was what Felicity and Sara were drinking. Oliver sipped his whisky and he and Tommy talked about the Broncos game that had been on that afternoon. Sara and Felicity were talking as well, and soon, their conversations intertwined and they were all talking and having a good time.

Just as Felicity was relaxing, Oliver dropped his napkin. As he leaned down and picked it up he let his hand slowly slide up her leg. Felicity froze, as he moved it over her knee and then lifted it away as he sat back. He grinned showing just how much he was enjoying her discomfort.   _Sexy bastard!_

Their food came soon, and as the conversation changed to the best places to ski, Felicity started to relax again. The food was delicious and she was enjoying the banter between Tommy and Oliver. They obviously had known each other for a long time and were like brothers. Felicity was laughing at a story that Tommy was telling about their childhood, when she glanced over at Oliver. He was looking at her with such intensity and desire, she thought she would combust right there. 

Shifting in her seat, they finished their meal. They were all having such a great time that Tommy suggested they all go to the bar again. Maybe play some pool or some darts. Felicity was having a great time, despite the tension still there with Oliver, and he had not touched her again, so maybe he had forgotten all about getting even with her. As they were getting up from their seats, Oliver held her chair, and he let his hand brush her hip. Felicity gritted her teeth. This was going to be difficult.

The walk to the bar was fun as they joked and laughed, and they grabbed the same booth as the night before. Tommy and Sara slid in on one side, and when Felicity slid in on the other side, Oliver sat next to her and slid all the way over until their thighs were touching. She could feel him all along her left side, and Felicity looked at him. He leaned down and whispered, "No idea when or where Felicity.", he said. _She knew she was screwed._

They ordered a round of beers as Tommy looked at Felicity. "So Felicity. Sara was telling me today at that you are some kind of computer genius?", he said with a warm smile. "You think you can get rid of some parking tickets for me?", he joked. She saw Oliver look down at her in surprise out of the corner of her eye, and she smirked.

"No Merlyn, but I bet I could add a few.", she said and poked Oliver right in the thigh.

He shifted over.

"Felicity graduated from MIT at the top of her class when she was only 19.", Sara beamed. 

Tommy whistled, "MIT, hu? Maybe I picked the wrong girl.", he teased. Sara immediately poked him the ribs. 

Well that was news to Oliver but it was not detering him. As the waitress brought their drinks, she gave Oliver a smile and a wink. He grinned at the waitress, flirting a little, and he felt Felicity bristle next to him.

Oh his plan was working perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity glared at the waitress as she left. _He was flirting with her?_ Felicity shifted in her seat and rolled her eyes. Oliver gave her an innocent look.

"Is everything ok Felicity?", he said, deadpan.

Felicity forced a smile, "Just peachy keen.", she said sarcastically. Oliver smirked.

Grabbing Sara's hand, Felicity pushed at Oliver with her other hand, "Let me out Queen. Sara, let's go play some pool." Standing she dragged Sara over to the pool table. She had a few glasses of wine, so she was not drunk, but she was feeling looser, and an idea came to her mind. If he wanted to play games, well she could play too. Picking a pool stick, she watched Sara rack the balls, keeping her eyes on the table. She felt him watching her, but she ignored him.

Oliver could hear Tommy talking to him, but his focus was on Felicity. _What was she up to?_ And then he figured it out, and he swallowed, hard. He watched as Felicity leaned over the pool table to line up her shot, and her back was to him. He noticed her dress framed her ass perfectly, and rode up her thighs in the back just right. _Fuck!_ Oliver immediately looked at Tommy and tried to engage in his conversation. It was not easy. What made it worse were several other guys noticed as well, and before long there were a couple of guys hanging around the table, trying to talk the girls up. Tommy frowned and looked at Oliver accusingly.

"Queen, what did you do?", he asked, narrowing his eyes..

"I don't know what you are talking about Tommy.", he said taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, we are sitting over here and the ladies are at the pool table with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. And I know that was not Sara's idea, so spill it. What did you do to piss her off this time?" Oliver knew he was referring to Felicity.

Oliver shrugged non-chalantly. "I kinda laughed today when she took a tumble in the snow and she ended up hitting me in the face with some snow. Sooo...", he paused.

"Sooo????", Tommy looked at him.

"I thought I would get a little payback. You know, have a little fun." He grinned.

Tommy smiled, "Ohhhh Oliver. I think you are going to live to regret that decision my friend.", he said as he indicated Felicity talking and laughing with one of the guys. Oliver frowned.

Tommy laughed, shaking his head, "Never try to play that "game" with a woman. She will win everytime my friend. We are just too horny to win."

Oliver took another swig of his beer and looked over at Felicity. She was again leaning over the pool table, but this time facing him and he could swear she just winked at him before sinking her ball. _Shit! What had he done?_

Felicity and Sara continued to play pool. They were having a good time, and even though the guys were a little annoying, she wasn't sending them away because she was enjoying the look on Oliver's face way too much.

Tommy though, finally had enough, and walked over claiming his girl. Let Oliver and Felicity play their games. Sara was his, he thought as he gave her a thorough kiss, letting the boys know exactly who she was with. She giggled and threw her arms around him, returning his kiss.

Grabbing his bottle, Oliver made his way over to the table, his glare sending the other young man scurrying from the table. Felicity smirked.

"Is everything ok Queen?", she asked as she chalked her stick. Oliver looked over the sticks before picking one and leaning down to her ear, so only she could hear.

”Yes, just getting my stick ready for the game”, he smirked, before walking around her.

"So, is it boys against the girls again?", Sara asked, with a grin. "You boys looking for another ass whoopin?", she wiggled her eyebrows at Tommy.

"Definitely boys against girls, but this time we are not falling for your little games.", Tommy said with a smirk. 

"How about we make it interesting.", Oliver said, his eyes showing a mischevious light.

"Tell me more Queen.", Tommy said, leaning over intrigued.

"Whoever wins the game gets to do a body shot off of the other team.", he said. His eyes sliding directly to Felicity. If she wanted to play his game, then she had better be prepared. He didn't play fair.

Felicity started to protest when Sara piped up,"Your on!". Felicity groaned. _Great!_

Ok she thought. Just try to focus. It's just a body shot. 

Tommy racked the balls, as Felicity, Sara and Oliver settled around the table. Oliver broke the pack, knocking in a solid. He wiggled his eyebrows at Tommy. Felicity rolled her eyes.

Lining up his second shot, Felicity decided it was time to make a move and sliding around behind him she let her arm graze his ass. He missed the shot. She got a glare for that one.

Sara was next, and she lined up her stripe. Tommy walked over to stand right in her line of sight, and as she went to hit the ball, flexed his arm muscles. Sara laughed, but made the shot.

"Gotta do better than that to distract me Merlyn.", she said as she lined up her next shot. Tommy took a drink of his beer, and then walked around to stand behind her. She glanced over her shoulder wondering what he was up to when he leaned down and placed a kiss right behind her right ear. It was her spot. She missed the shot.

The game progressed with each team trying to distract the other. Felicity's turn came around and she looked at the table, trying to find the best shot. As she leaned down to line it up, she felt Oliver move her hair, then he whispered, "I know we talked about smooth strokes Miss Smoak, but they need to be firm as well.", he said and stepped back. Felicity immediately pushed her stick back poking him in the thigh, very near a sensitive body part. She then lined up her shot, and sunk the ball. They were down to one ball and the eight ball. Oliver and Tommy had two balls left.

Felicity again eyed her shot. She needed to make this. Walking around to the other side of the table, she saw Oliver lean his hands on the table right across from her, and looking her dead in the eye, he licked his lips. Felicity stared. He then mouthed, "Firm", to her with a wicked grin. She missed the shot.

Oliver confidently walked the table looking for the best angle. Seeing his shot, he line it up, and before Felicity could blink sunk the ball. He had one ball left and the eight ball. Giving her a wink, he lined up his next shot. Felicity decided to take things up a notch, and slid her right thigh onto the table, so she was half sitting across from him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and lined up his shot. His hands were slightly shaking, but he made the shot.

The all looked at the eight ball. Tommy called the waitress to have her bring the shots, limes and salt. He felt fairly confident that victory was close. He knew Oliver well and by the look in his eyes, he knew he would not miss this shot.

Oliver lined up his eight ball shot. Felicity watched in horror as the ball hit perfect and he sunk it with a confident thwap. He leaned up with a predatory grin. _Gotcha!!_

Oliver and Tommy high-fived. It was especially sweet since they had lost the last time. Grabbing the shot glasses, salt and limes, they each approached their girl. Sara giggled as Tommy did a shot off her chest.  As they flirted and laughed, Oliver walked over to Felicity and placed the items on the table. Felicity decided not to be a sore loser and turned to Oliver. 

'So, where do you want it Queen?", she asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Oliver let his eyes slide over her face, down her neck to her chest. He saw exactly where he wanted to do it. Her breath hitched as he leaned down and slowly let his tongue lick between her shoulder and her neck. He then tapped some salt right in the same spot. He looked her in the eye as he downed his shot, then leaned down and licked the salt, nippng the spot with his teeth, he then sucked the lime. Felicity was breathing so heavy she was sure that she was hyper ventilating. And as he removed the lime from his mouth, all traces of teasing were gone. Before Felicity could control herself, she was kissing him.

Placing her hands behind his head, she let her tongue travel along his lower lip tasting the lime, the liquor and the salt. She moaned softly, as he opened his mouth, and their tongues touched and danced. He tasted like the best tequila. And she wanted more. 

Felicity had taken him by surprise with her kiss, but he responded immediately. They had been dancing around each other all night and it and the alcohol had taken its toll. Her kiss was warm, hungry, and his hands flexed on her hips as he tried not to crush her to him. He needed to keep some control. Leaning back against the pool table, Felicity used her hands around his neck and pulled him so that he was standing between her thighs. She had lost all consciousness of where they were, that it was a public place. She just knew that their first kiss had not been enough. Pulling away, she gasped for air, as her hands gripped his hair. She looked into his eyes, their blue depths mirroring the desire in hers. Oliver stepped back, as they both panted, trying to figure out what just happened. And why it was not enough.

Felicity smoothed her hands down her skirt as she looked over to Tommy and Sara. They were gone.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity looked back at Oliver as they both realized their friends had deserted them. Felicity grew nervous as she headed to the booth to get her purse. Oliver followed her. He knew they needed to talk about what just happened.

'Felicity....we should....", he started but Felicity interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it Queen. You won.", she said, and he knew she was not just referring to the pool game. Grabbing her purse and her coat, she stalked off. Oliver threw some money on the table and immediately followed her. 

"Felicity! Will you wait?", he said as he caught up with her. She kept her fast pace. 

"Felicity!", he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Felicity was feeling the alcohol and the humiliation of giving into kissing him. She wanted nothing more than to go bury her head in her pillow and pretend nothing happened. But Oliver was not having it. Gripping her arms, he held her in place as she tried to leave. 

"Dammit Felicity!", he said, before his lips were on hers. His kiss was insistent, hot and wet, and Felicity immediately responded. Pressing her body to his like she wanted to do before, she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips harder to her own. Oliver slid his hands up to cup her face. He held her head in place as he plundered her mouth. _Jesus, she thought she was going to combust_. Her hands gripped his hair tightly as she bit his bottom lip. They parted quickly, both taken by surprise by her boldness. Felicity grabbed his hand and started pulling him along with her. Oliver didn't say a word as he followed her lead. 

Catching the elevator, Felicity pushed her floor, before pushing Oliver back against the wall, her mouth kissing him in a frenzy of want and need. Oliver's hands moved down and boldly cupped her ass, and Felicity moaned into his mouth. As soon as they doors opened, Felicity pulled him out of the elevator and down the hall to her room. He pressed against her back as she tried desperately to unlock the room with her key card. She knew that Sara was with Tommy, so they would have the suite all to themselves. Finally hearing the lock click, she opened the door, and was immediately shoved back against it as it closed. Oliver attacked her mouth, tugging her bottom lip before moving down her neck and nipping the spot where he had done the shot. It made her shiver. 

Their control evaporating, Felicity started shoving off his jacket as he took off hers. They stumbled their way through the living room, as Felicity lifted his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Oliver reached for the zipper on her dress, it landed on the floor as she pushed him down onto the couch landing on top of him. As her hands grappled for his button and zipper, he grabbed her hands.

"Felicity, are you sure...", he said. _God please say yes_ , he thought.

Felicity was done with the games, done with the denial. For tonight she wanted him, and she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, Oliver I am sure." she said, before knocking his hands away and reaching for his button and zipper. Undoing the button she tugged down his zipper and without any hesitation slid her hand inside. 

Oliver let out a gutteral groan as her hand stroked him through his boxers. He was already hard as a rock, and Felicity hummed in approval through the kiss, as she felt him twitch.

Reaching up he unhooked her bra. She sat up and slid it off of her arms and dropped it to the floor. Oliver looked up with desire flashing in his eyes as his eyes roamed over her breasts. _God she was beautiful._ Oliver sat up on the couch, his arms going around her waist. They needed to get to a bed, because he wanted to enjoy every square inch of her. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood and she guided him to her room. Closing the door, he kissed her deeply as he walked until his knees hit the bed, he set her down, standing to look at her his longing evident in his eyes and his arousal. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed the condom inside, setting it on the bedside table, as Felicity moved to her knees on the bed, pushing his pants and his boxers down his legs. His wallet dropped to the floor forgotten. She sucked in a breath as she looked at him. She knew he was built, that was obvious even through his clothes, but naked, he was stunning, and Felicity let her hands slide over his well muscled chest, enjoying the feel of every muscle ridge. Oliver stepped out of his pants, as she leaned forward and kissed his chest. Moving down her lips brushed his nipple and she sucked it into her mouth. He groaned, his head falling back as he felt the tug all the way to his groin. Oliver pushed her back to lay on her back, as he leaned over her, his lips moving down across her collar bone, and down her chest. He skirted around the side of her breast and down to her hip bones, as his hands tugged her panties down her legs. He kissed all the way down to her ankles before moving back up. Toeing off her panties, she sat up to remove her shoes, but he stopped her.

"Uh, uh! Leave those on.", he said, his voice husky and deep. Felicity gave him a subtle smile a she placed her feet on the floor, cradling him between her thighs, his cock right at her mouth. She leaned forward and licked, and his hips bucked. She smiled wickedly and did it again. His hips bucked again. He looked down at her trying to give her a stern look but it fell way short. Taking him in her hand, she slid her mouth down all the way to the bottom, and gave a hard suck. Oliver's eyes widened at the sensation, and his hands rested in her hair. Grabbing the backs of his thighs she started to move her mouth up and down his length. Oliver's head fell back and his eyes closed as she swirled her tongue around the tip. 

'Fuck Felicity, if you keep that up......", the rest trailed off she gave a hard suck and then pulled him out. He looked down at her with a dangerous glint, causing her to back up on the bed as he crawled toward her. 

"Oh Miss Smoak, remember I said paybacks a bitch?", he grinned a wickedly sexy grin. Leaning over her, he looked up and down her body. "Well she is in rare form tonight.", he said as he moved back between her legs and pressed them open with his hands. Felicity's head fell back as she felt his breath on her stomach. He lightly traced down her legs with his fingers, as he nipped each of her hip bones, causing her to buck her hips. Placing a hand on her stomach to hold her down, he tutted, "Uh, Uh, Miss Smoak. Don't move."

He kissed his way over her mound and down to her slit, letting his tongue slide down her slit and back up. Felicity gripped the sheets as she moaned and tried not to move her hips. Oliver hummed into her as he slid a finger inside her, his tongue flicking her clit. Felicity was going out of her mind, and he looked up at her as he slid in a second finger and then sucked her clit again. 

"Jesus Oliver, quit teasing...", she moaned. 

Oliver grinned as he pumped his fingers slowly, he could feel her hips wanting to move and when they moved after a particularly deep penetration of his fingers, he pulled them out. She whined as she looked down at him. 

"Dammit Oliver!", she scolded. 

"I told you not to move Miss Smoak.", he grinned. He could feel his erection pushing into his stomach, and leaning up to relieve the pressure, he suddenly found himself on his back, with Felicity straddling him.

"No more games Mr. Queen.", she said as she sat on his abs, her hand reaching back to gently squeeze his cock. Giving him a smirk, she moved her body up and down with her thighs, Oliver felt his cock move along her ass, and he groaned. Then giving him one more squeeze, she reached over to the table and grabbed the condom. She slid it down his length and then moved forward and up and slowly sank down onto him. Their eyes stayed lock as he felt her heat and wetness. She paused when he was fully seated, just enjoying how he stretched her, how hard he felt. 

"Felicity baby, please move", he gritted, grabbing her hips. 

She moved up once and then slid back down and paused. Oliver tried to push up into her, but she moved with him. She had him where she wanted him and she was going to enjoy it.

"What was it you said about payback being a fickle bitch Oliver?", she said with a circle of her hips.

"God dammit Felicity!", he said, but again the heat was lacking. She smiled a sexy smile, before she moved up again and then back down. Oliver thought he was surely going to blow at any minute. Not able to handle it anymore, Felicity starting moving. She threw her head back as she felt him slide in and out. Oliver thrust up hard, and almost unseated her, but he held her back down with his hands on her hips. And then he really started thrusting. His name was like a prayer over and over on her lips as they moved. She ground her hips on him when he thrust in and it hit a spot that made her cry out. 

"Oh yes, Oliver!"

Emboldened by her response to him, he started thrusting harder. He leaned up so that he was sitting up and took her nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust up into her. Felicity threaded her hands in his hair as she moaned. Feeling her release start to build, she tugged on his hair, dragging his mouth up to claim his mouth in a hot kiss, their tongues dueling.

Oliver could tell she was getting close so he moved his hands up her back and cupped his hands over her shoulders, so he could hold her still as he pounded up into her. Felicity felt her muscles clench and when Oliver nipped her shoulder she climaxed hard. Her eyes closed as her body spasmed around him. Oliver felt her muscles clenching his cock and worked toward his release. As her body shuddered, Felicity leaned down and took his earlobe in her mouth, tugging. The sensation went right to his dick and he came immediately.

"Felicity!"

Pumping up into her hard before holding her down on him. As his body jerked, he leaned his head on her shoulder. She held him to her as they both came down. 

He pulled his head back and looked her before kissing her lips gently.

"Wow", he said as they both laughed. 

"Yeah, wow!", she said

Oliver leaned back, pushing the covers down and Felicity lifted off of him and slid to his side. Oliver removed the condom throwing it in the trash can and settling back in the bed, he tucked her to his chest, and they pulled the blanket up over them.

They laid there not saying anything as they both relaxed. His hand caressing up and down her arm. And eventually they drifted off to sleep. 

Sara had come back to the suite to get a set of clothes for the next day to take back to Tommy's when she heard noises from Felicity's room. Covering her mouth with a grin, she snuck in and got her clothes and snuck back out. She could not wait to tell Tommy!!


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity woke early the next morning, feeling a delicious soreness in her muscles, stretching her hand met a muscular back. She turned and saw Oliver, hugging his pillow, still asleep.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!", she said as she slowly slid out of bed and onto the floor. Grabbing some clothes she hurried into the bathroom, and dressed. She had to find Sara and she definitely could not be here when Oliver woke up.

Slowly opening the bathroom door, she crept across the floor, and giving him one last, longing look quietly opened the door and crept out, grabbing her phone as she left. Oliver stirred as he heard the door and slowly opened his eyes. He had been awake and knew she had snuck out. He didn't stop her because frankly he didn't know what think himself. Sitting up grabbing his clothes, he dressed and headed out of her room. He needed to get back to his room, shower and find Tommy.

Felicity frantically texted Sara.

_F: 9-1-1, Meet me in the cafe. NOW!!!!!!_

A few minutes later she got a response.

_S: Don't panic. I will be there soon._

Felicity sat at a table and ordered a coffee. She had slept with him. _Crap!_

Twenty minutes later she saw Sara enter the room, and with a grin, hurry over to her. Giving her a hug, Sara took the seat across from her. She ordered a coffee as well.

'I had sex with him.", Felicity blurted.

Sara tried to act obtuse. "Him?"

"Oliver!", she cried, before sinking down in her seat. "Oh God, Oh God!", she chanted, with her head in her hands.

Peaking an eye open, she looked to see Sara grinning.

"So, how was it?", Sara finally asked.

Felicity glared at her. "This is serious Sara. He and I can barely spend two minutes together without a snippy comment. And now we slept together.", Felicity looked like she had an epiphany. 

"It was the alcohol. I can blame it on the alcohol.", she said triumphantly.

Sara gave her an "are you serious" look. "Felicity, get serious. You two have been dancing around each other since you met. This was bound to happen.", she said matter of factly. 

Felicity groaned. "How am I going to face him? I about sucked his face off." She grimaced.

"Well did you suck anything else?", she said deadpan. 

"Sara!!!"

"Felicity. Look. There is clearly something between you two that you need to address. Why are you fighting it so hard?", she said, truly curious.

Felicity looked down before she met Sara's eyes. "Because it would be too easy to fall for him Sara."

Sara knew that Felicity had a troubled past with her ex, and finally realized that it was affecting her getting close to Oliver.

Placing a hand on her hand, she looked at Felicity. "Nothing worth having is easy Lis."

Felicity sipped her coffee as she thought back over what Sara said. She was right. But Felicity was still scared. 

Tommy heard a knock on his door, very insistant. A grin washed over his face as he knew exactly who it was. Sara had come back from her room with a grin and some news. And oh what news it was.

Tommy opened the door to have Oliver stalk in again, his hands pushing through his hair. "I had sex with her!", he blurted out.

Tommy shut the door slowly and couldn't resist a tease. "The waitress", he asked innocently.

Oliver glared at him. "This is serious Tommy. What am I going to do?", he said as he paced.

Tommy shrugged, "Do it again?"

"Tommy!!! Felicity and I can barely be in the same room for two minutes before someone makes a snippy comment.", he paced. Then he looked Tommy as he if had the answer.

"It was the alcohol! I can blame it on the alcohol.", he said. Tommy just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Get real Oliver. You and Felicity need to deal with this thing between you. It's not going to go away just because you don't want to deal with it." Tommy said, slapping his shoulder. 

Oliver groaned. "How am I going to face her at our lessons today? I about sucked her face off last night."

Tommy grinned and started to speak, "Don't say it Tommy!"

Tommy got serious for a moment, "Look Oliver. I don't know what this thing is between you two, but you need to deal with it. She is a great girl and I think if you two would just let your guards down you would find that you are perfect for each other. Sara's words!", he said raising his hands as Oliver looked at him in surprise. Oliver stared at the floor. Maybe they did need to talk. Should he ask her to dinner? Out for a drink? Nix that, definitely not for a drink. 

Tommy looked at the clock and grabbed his keys. "Come on Oliver. Time to go to work.", he said as they headed out of his room. Oliver's shoulders slumped as he headed out the door. He had no clue what to do.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity and Sara ate breakfast and then Felicity ran back up to the room to shower and get dressed. How was she going to face Oliver today during their lesson? Should she just wait for him to say something or bring it up herself? Showering quickly she dried her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail before pulling on her ski pants and a turtle neck. As she walked across her room, she noticed something on the floor. Oliver's wallet. He must have dropped it last night and forgot it this morning. Not wanting to be nosy but not able to resist, she opened it and a smile crossed her lips as she looked at his drivers license. Even the guys license picture looked like he belonged in a magazine. He is too sexy for his own good.

Tucking his wallet into her jacket pocket, she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Despite the fact that she was dreading her lesson today, she was looking forward to his afternoon. There was a winery nearby that she and Sara had discussed visiting in the afternoon. Felicity loved wine. Particularly red wine, so this was something she was looking forward to doing. Sara and Felicity hung out near the fireplace and played checkers to allow the time to pass before their lessons. Felicity's mind kept wandering to the previous night and a blush covered her cheeks as she thought of their evening.

Seeing the time, Felicity groaned as Sara stood up from her chair. Felicity saw Tommy heading their way and wondered if Oliver had talked to him that morning. Giving Sara a kiss on the cheek he put his arm around her as he looked at Felicity. "So, I hear you and Oliver.........", Sara nudged his stomach before he could finish, making the air whoosh from his lungs.

"Ow!", he said, playfully rubbing his ribs.

"I gotta go." Felicity said, before giving him a glare and walking off.

Sara turned and watched her go before looking at Tommy. "You realize that those two are so stubborn that it is going to take an act of god for one of them to admit they are are in love" she said.

"That is why they have us baby.", Tommy said, giving her a kiss. "It's our job to make them realize the truth.", he winked at her. Grabbing her hand they headed off to do their lesson. They also had some planning to do.

Felicity grabbed her skis and walked out to the bunny slope. She saw Oliver standing there waiting, and walked up. Looking at the ground, she finally looked up. "Hi!", she said.

"Hi!", he said. Neither one know what to do. Oliver had decided it was best to get going on the lesson, and maybe as they relaxed into the lessons the opportunity would arise for them to talk.

"So I thought today we would work again on just the basics, and then do a little bit higher incline.", he said. His voice sounded stilted and he grimaced, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous.

Felicity glared, Really? He was going to act like nothing happened? Well son of a bitch, she could do that too.

"Sounds good, what do you want me to do first?", she asked her voice tight with anger. Oliver looked at her in surprise. Why was she mad?

"Why don't you start by walking up this incline. Then back down. It's a little steeper than the one you did yesterday." Felicity stomped over and put her skis down. Stepping into them she didn't give him a look as she started up the hill. As she moved, she mumbled under her breath.

"Cocky asshole. I can't believe that he is just going to stand there and act like we didn't sleep together. I mean was it that bad?"

"Did you say something Felicity?", Oliver asked growing irritated himself. He could tell she was mad, and he was starting to get there too.

"No!", she said and continued up.

"That is good there Felicity. Now! Start back down."

Felicity headed back down the hill. Felicity tried to focus on her footsteps. As she headed down she noticed a tall, attractive girl had walked over and was talking to Oliver. Frowning, she moved a little faster. What is he doing? He is suppose to be focused on me. She frowned even wider when she heard him laugh. _Oh my god. He is flirting with her! In front of me!_ Did the man not have any morals? Felicity saw the girl touch his arm and laugh, before turning and walking off. Felicity was livid, and before she knew what was happening, she had taken her skis off and was over in his personal space.

"So is this how you work Queen? You sleep with a girl, and act like nothing happened and then flirt with someone else?"

Oliver gritted his teeth. "First of all I was not flirting. She is another instructor here and she had some questions about a client whose family I have worked with before. Second, don't talk about me about acting like nothing happened.", he stepped closer. "You snuck out of your own suite this morning."

"I was just beating you to the punch, so you wouldn't have to sneak out yourself.", she said, her eyes flashing.

"Oh please! You were regretting last night the minute you woke up Princess. Despite the fact that it was the best sex you have ever had.", he said, as he looked down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself Queen", she sputtered. "I have..........I have had.......better.", she fumbled.

Oliver snorted. "I doubt that. You couldn't keep your hands or your lips off of me last night.", he said. _God she was infuriating._

She rolled her eyes, stepping closer, "Oh please, you kissed me first Queen.", she snapped.

Neither one knew who moved first but before they knew it, they were all mouths, hands and tongues. Poles hit the snow, as Felicity wrapped her hands behind his neck. They were kissing like they were starved for each other, and as they broke apart for air, Felicity cursed the thick clothing they had on. Oliver swallowed and looked down at her.

"I think I need to study your form. To make sure you have the moves down right Miss Smoak.", he said huskily.

"Ummm, yes, I think that is a good idea. My form, yes.", she said as she grabbed her skis and her poles. Oliver grabbed his equipment and they hurried to the lodge. After checking in their equipment, Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall toward the employees rooms. Reaching his room, he felt in his pocket for his wallet which had his room key. He frowned when he did not feel it in his pants or his jacket pocket.

"Shit!", he said, patting his chest.

"What's wrong?", Felicity said, ready to get inside.

"I must have dropped my wallet, and it has my door key.", he said, deflated.

Felicity smiled, and reached in her pocket. She brandished his wallet in the air, like a historic find.

Oliver grinned at her before grabbing it and removing his key card. Opening the door he pulled her inside, and kissed her passionately as he moved her back toward the center of the room.

Shoving off their coats, they tore at their clothing, their mouths only leaving each other when absolutely necessary. When they were down to her underwear and bra and him to his boxers, Oliver reached down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the bed. They fell to the bed and Oliver shoved her bra up, taking her nipple in his mouth, as his other hand massaged and played with the other one. Felicity groaned and arched, as she pushed at his boxers, shoving them down. Her hips arched off the bed as she pulled him back to her mouth in a searing kiss. They could not get enough of each other. Felicity leaned up and tugged at his earlobe as she whispered.

"I need you now Queen!"

Oliver leaned up and pulled off her panties, as Felicity removed her bra. Then before she knew what was happening she felt Oliver flip her over onto her stomach. "God you have a beautiful ass", he said. Felicity arched her back in invitation. Oliver grabbed her hips and thrust inside. They both groaned in complete abandoned, as he wasted no time. Felicity gripped the bed cover as he started thrusting hard and fast. The frustration of the last 30 minutes affecting them both.

"Oh fuck yes!", Felicity moaned, pushing her hips back to meet him.

"Jesus Felicity! What are you doing to me?", he said as he leaned down and kissed her back.

Their bodies met over and over, and Felicity felt her body tensing. Oliver could tell she was close and he reached down, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. Felicity cried his name as he pinched her clit, causing her orgasm to wash over her. Hearing her climax, and feeling her body squeeze his cock, Oliver followed a few seconds later. His legs shaking as he pushed into her one last time, before collapsing on top of her. They both were panting as he rolled to the side on his back. Felicity laid on her stomach, her body humming, totally relaxed.

"Sooooo.....how was my form Mr. Queen?", she grinned.

He looked at her lips before kissing them, and tried to look stern. "Oh Miss Smoak I think it definitely needs more work.", he teased. "In fact if I did not have a student I needed to meet in 10 minutes, we would stay in this bed and work on it all afternoon.", he grinned.

Oliver rolled out of bed, searching for his pants, as Felicity turned over and stretched. It took all of his willpower not to say screw it and pounce on her. But his customer had paid, and she hated if he was late.

Oliver sat down on the bed as Felicity sat up. "I'll text you later, ok?", he said hopeful.

She nodded before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. He groaned as he pulled away. "I have to go." Putting on his clothes, he gave her one more longing look before turning and leaving.

Felicity gathered her clothes and got dressed. She needed to find Sara. This was becoming a habit she thought.. She groaned and left his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver was booked for the rest of the day. He wanted more than anything to just go find Felicity, but there were no other instructors available to take his place, so he was stuck. His mouth quirked up into a smile as his mind wandered back to their "lesson". It has been surprising and just as amazing as the first time. She was slowly becoming something that Oliver could not for the life of him get enough of. And then he had a moment of clarity. _Crap!_ They had forgotten to use a condom. Oliver's mind was a mess for the rest of the day. He prayed to the good lord that she was on birth control.

Sara and Felicity spent the afternoon taking a snow-shoe tour, and then riding snowmobiles. It was a wonderfully light fun afternoon, and Felicity had only one negative thought as they enjoyed the view. She wished Oliver was here. They got back to the lodge and it was almost time to leave for their wine tour. Oliver and Tommy walked up and Oliver immediately took Felicity's arm, pulling her to the side. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Umm, it seems that in our haste earlier, we forgot an important piece of equipment.", he gritted out, nervously waiting for her response.

Felicity looked at him confused and as he raised his eyebrows at her, her eyes flow open wide. "Ohhhhh." She thought about messing with him but he looked like he was ready to hurl, and so she let him off the hook. "Don't worry Queen. I am on birth control." She patted his cheek before walking back over to Sara and Tommy.

Sara suddenly grabbed her head dramatically. "Oh Lis, I seemed to be coming down with a migraine.", she said as she leaned into Tommy.

"What? Oh baby. Here, let me take you back to the room so you can rest.", he said.

Felicity looked at them both suspiciously and Sara looked at Oliver. "Oliver you can take my place at the tour. Right Felicity?", she said, her eyes twinkling before she allowed Tommy to drag her off.

Felicity looked at Oliver feeling a little embarrassed. "Well that was subtle.", she said. 

Oliver smiled. "Well I for one would love to join you for a wine tour.", he offered his elbow. "Shall we go Miss Smoak?"

Felicity smiled back, falling under the spell of his charm."Lead the way Mr. Queen.", she said as they walked to the shuttle.

Tommy pulled Sara into his room and shut the door, pushing her back against it with a wicked grin., "You played that perfectly Miss Lance.", he said as they started to kiss. They pulled each other's clothes off as they stumbled back towards his bed. "Well it was a great plan Mr. Merlyn", she said as she pushed him back on the bed. They laughed as they started to make love.

As the afternoon progressed, Felicity and Oliver realized that they were enjoying each others company. They had talked about their childhoods and about college and enjoyed the wine as they sat at a table overlooking the vineyard. Snow blanketed the vines casting an other worldly light show of sparkles.

Felicity looked at Oliver over her glass. "You didn't care for me too much when we met did you?"

"Probably about as much as you did me.", he smirked. "That day you ran into me, you looked at me like you wanted to spear me with your pole, and not in a nice part of the body.", he grinned. "I thought you were a spoiled princess use to getting her way. We get a lot of those here."

"First of all, I did not run into you, YOU ran into me, so get your facts straight Queen. And second of all, I didn't even know you.", she took a sip of her wine. Trying to act as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

Oliver looked at her intently, before he leaned over. "I was wondering Miss Smoak if you would like to spend the day with me tomorrow after our lesson? I am free for the afternoon and I thought it might be time to take you on a real date.", he said lightly.

Felicity looked at him, and smiled. "I would like that Oliver", she said, butterflies swirling around in her stomach. 

They finished their wine, and the fruit and cheese tray that they had ordered and Oliver bought a bottle of the wine for their date the next day. As they rode the shuttle back to the lodge, he reached over and gently took her hand as he looked out the window. They sat holding hands, neither one saying a word. They arrived back at the lodge and Oliver did not let go of her hand. He walked her to the elevator and stood, not wanting the evening to end just yet. 

Felicity looked at him, and rushed out, her words so quick he almost didn't catch them. "Would you like to come upstairs?"

Oliver nodded hurriedly, relief spilling over him. He didn't care if they had sex or not, even though sex would be nice. He just wanted to have a little more time with her. 

She smiled as she grabbed his hand and they entered the elevator. Whew, that was easy, she thought.

Felicity unlocked the door and led him inside. "Um, would you like something to drink? I have coffee or we could order something from room service?", she said. She was a little nervous now that they were here. The times before they had been a little loose from the alcohol but this time, they were both stone cold sober.

"Look Felicity, we don't have to do anything. I just would like to spend some time with you. Get to know you.", he said, trying to ease her nervousness. He was nervous too, but he tried not to let it show.

Felicity frowned at his words at first. I mean she wouldn't mind doing SOMETHING. I mean she was a girl, and just look at the man. He was sex on two legs with a side of hot.

Felicity removed her coat and invited him to have a seat on the couch. They decided to order some beers, so he called room service while Felicity changed out of her ski clothes. Might as well be comfortable, she thought.

Throwing on her tank top and sweats, she pulled on a pair of socks and fixed her ponytail, before heading back into the living room. Oliver was standing with his hands in his pockets, as if he was not sure what to do.

HIs mouth dried up when he saw what she was wearing, and he smoothed his hands down his jeans. Keeping his hands to himself was going to harder than he thought.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver heard a knocking at the door. Perfect timing he thought as he walked to answer it. At least now he could get his mind off of what she was wearing for a few minutes. Taking the beers he tipped room service, and closed the door. Placing the beer in the fridge, he took one for each of them and opened them before walking over and setting them down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch as she settled in on the other end, and they smiled nervously at each other. 

"So!", she said taking a swig of her beer. She cleared her throat. "Did you always want to be a ski instructor?", she asked trying to break the ice."

"No, actually I wanted to be a resort owner. But I quickly learned that you needed to have a business degree, which I don't. So I am basically working my way from the bottom, so to speak. One day I want to own my own resort.", he smiled sincerely.

"Wow, that is great. I never would have guessed that.", she said, impressed.

"What about you? Did you always want to work with computers?", he said taking a drink of his beer, as he laid an arm along the back of the couch.

"Yes, pretty much my whole life. Computers and how they work fascinate me. My hope is to one day have my own computer tech company.", she said proudly. 

Oliver was impressed. He grabbed her hand and played with her fingers. "What is your favorite color?", he asked. 

"Pink! Yours?"

"Blue! Why did you put off learning to ski for so long, if you have lived in Colorado your whole life?"

"Well sometimes I can be a little......uncoordinated. I was afraid I would just embarrass myself.", she smiled.

Oliver played with her fingers and it was distracting her. 

"So how old were when you had your first time?", she asked. _Crap, had she really asked that?_

"15, with my girlfriend in high school. You?"

"19", she mumbled. 

"What?", he said not hearing her.

"19!", she said a little louder.

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Felicity nodded, blushing. "I didn't date in high school and so I didn't even have a boyfriend until college."'

Oliver shifted, she looked so delicious when she blushed. He scooted closer to her. "Soooo, your best was?" He tugged her closer with his hand, and she swatted his shoulder.

"Stop Oliver. I am not going to answer that on the grounds that it will inflate your ego.", she said haughtily.

He grinned, "Come on Smoak, you can tell me.", he said as he started to run his hand up and down her arm.

She shook her head no, making a zip your lip sign with her hand. "Not happenin' Queen."

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, "Does his name start with an O?", he said, kissing lightly up over her jaw, across her lips and down the other side of her neck. Felicity stretched her neck back giving him more access. Felicity shook her head no.

"And is the next letter L?", he said gently nipping her neck. 

Felicity moaned, but shook her head no. Leaning up onto her knees she crawled over onto his lap. Straddling his hips, she leaned down to his ear. "The best I ever had, was some ski instructor. I forget his name.", she said and laughed as he immediately turned and pushed her down onto the couch. Hovering over her, he pressed his hips into her. "I think you need some help remembering.", he grinned. Felicity cradled him between her thighs and reached down, pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes danced over him, as she arched her hips up into his. With that move, Oliver was done teasing. He kissed her passionately as he held himself over her on his hands, his hips pressed into her. Felicity felt his jeans pressing into her center and she circled her hips. Oliver groaned as he broke the kiss. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes half-closed in desire, her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked so beautiful and he knew at that moment, he was falling and he was falling hard. He panicked.  He stood up, and grabbed his shirt, 

"Ummm, I think we should hold off on this until our date tomorrow evening." He pulled on his shirt hastily, as Felicity looked at him in shock. "Oliver?", she started to get up, and he grabbed his things, heading toward the door.

"I will see you at our lesson tomorrow and then it's you and me, on a date tomorrow evening.", he said. He gave her one last, longing look before he left. 

Felicity looked at the door. "What the hell just happened?"

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity woke the next morning already in a tizzy. She thought that she and Oliver had turned a corner last night. That they had taken a step forward in their relationship. But then he had left, like he couldn't get away fast enough. Felicity showered and threw on some clothes. She and Sara would only be at the resort for a couple of more days, so maybe it was best that she and Oliver not move any further in their relationship. I mean yes they still live in the same city but sometimes work could get in the way. 

Showering and then throwing on her clothes she headed to the cafe. She needed some coffee. She thought about calling Sara but she really wanted to think. Felicity took a table near the window, and ordered a cup of coffee, some eggs and toast. She wasn't too hungry but she needed her strength for her lesson later. _Her lesson!_ How awkward was that going to be? And could she still go out with Oliver tonight after how he had left?

Felicity sipped her coffee and nibbled on her food. But her appetite went completely south when she looked up and saw Oliver walk in. Oliver saw Felicity sitting by herself toward the back of the room. He knew he had messed up leaving the way he did last night, but his feelings had completely thrown him for a loop. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her table.

 “Good morning Felicity.”, he said, nervously rubbing his hands over the legs of his jeans.

She glared. She was not going to make this easy. He took the seat across from her. 

“Oliver. What a surprise. Did you get to that fire in time last night?” She quirked her eyebrow.

”Felicity, I am sorry about how I acted last night.”, he said. 

She just looked at him and did not say a word.

"I promise, I will make it up to you tonight. We _ARE_ still on for tonight? Right?", he asked uncertain. She was not saying anything and it was making him nervous.

"Yes, we are still on for tonight.", she laid down some money and got up from the table. She gave him a tight smile, "See you at our lesson." She walked off. Oliver let out a huge breath.

Sara and Tommy were heading to the café for breakfast, Tommy saw Oliver so they both went over to see how the evening had gone. When they saw Oliver's face, Tommy groaned.

"Seriously dude?", he said. Oliver just gave him a look.

"Are you two in that much denial?", he asked. Sara and Tommy just stared at him.

Oliver, glanced around uncomfortably. "We had a great time at the wine tasting. It was afterwards that things got a little, shall we say, complicated.", Oliver said.

"It's not difficult Oliver, you two are just making it that way. You like her, she likes you, what is so complicated?", Sara asked, annoyed. She saw his expression, and sighed. "Look Oliver. I know Felicity is a hard person to get to know. She likes to keep her walls up, especially when it comes to men. She had a boyfriend that was, ummm, a dick.", she said. "There was just no other way to describe him. That being said, she likes you. I mean she _REALLY_ likes you. It's time for you two to stop playing games and figure out where you go from here."

"I know Sara.", he said. Oliver got up from the table. "I am taking her on a date tonight. Look I have to go, I will see you guys later."

Oliver headed out as Sara looked at Tommy. "If those two don't get their act together soon, we may have to take drastic measures.", Sara said with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh tell me more Miss Lance.", Tommy said with a grin.

Felicity was nervous as the time for their lesson approached. Things were kind of tense at breakfast and even though they were going on a date later that day she was still unsure of how Oliver felt about her. But how did she feel about him? She sighed. _Oh please Felicity. You fell hard days ago_ , she thought. Felicity saw Oliver standing in their usual spot. He looked as handsome as he always did, and her stomach turned somersaults. _Would that ever change?_ she wondered.

Oliver saw Felicity approaching and a smile curved his lips. She was so beautiful, and cute and frustrating and......so many things. Oliver was looking forward to their date this evening. He really wanted to get to know Felicity and see where things were headed. He knew they were attracted to each other, I mean, please! That was more than obvious. But what about in other areas?

"You ready Miss Smoak?", Oliver said with a smile.

"I guess so. I am nervous. But I feel good about what I have learned so far."

"Well I thought we would go quickly back over the simple moves that you have learned, and then I want to try you on that hill there.", he pointed to an incline that Felicity would swear looked like Mt. Everest.

"Um, that one there?", she asked with a gulp.

"Yes, you good with that?", he said, noticing she looked a little pale.

She just nodded her head. Oh lord. Please let me get down that hill without making a fool of myself or breaking a bone, she thought.

Oliver placed hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok Felicity? You look pale.", he said concerned.

"Yep. I am good.", she said a little too quickly. Oliver and Felicity walked through what she had learned over the last few days and then it was time for Felicity to try the hill. As they reached the top, Felicity looked down.

"Are you sure your ok Felicity?" he said, growing more concerned.

"Yes, this is just my hack face.", she said as he looked down the incline. She took a deep breath. 

"Ok Felicity. Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time."

Felicity nodded absently. She did not have a good feeling about this. And as she started down the hill, she quickly realized she was in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

As Felicity started down the hill, she realized two things. The first was that her right boot was not seated correctly in her ski. It was loose. The second was that the incline was causing her to go way faster than she thought she would. Before she could stop herself, her ski came lose, and angled her right toward Oliver who was skiing along next to her. He grunted as she hit his chest and they both tumbled down the hill. As the world stopped spinning Felicity laid on her back. Her wrist was hurting, she had snow in her mouth, and she had basically just embarrassed herself in front of the whole lodge. GREAT!

Oliver landed with a hummpfff, on the ground and slid to a stop. Luckily he was not hurt, and as he sat up he looked over to see Felicity still laying there, not moving. 

"Felicity!!!", he said, scrambling over to her. "Are you ok?"

Oliver helped her sit up wiping snow from her face. "Ummm, not sure. My wrist hurts and so does my pride.", she said blushing.

Oliver quickly took her wrist and felt it. "Well you have a small sprain I think but it's not broken.", he said, holding her hand. Oliver quickly stood and helped her to her feet. As Felicity stood up, her world tilted a little causing her to lean against Oliver. He placed his other hand on her waist, and looked at her with a grin.

"Didn't know you would fall so hard for me Smoak.", he teased, but there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes. 

Felicity looked up at him, and couldn't say a word. She was afraid if she did, she would tell him exactly _that_. She gave him a coy smile, and started looking for her skis. 

"I think we can continue this tomorrow.", Oliver said as he grabbed his skis. "You need to give that wrist a rest. It wouldn't be good to fall on it again. Let's go get that wrist looked at."

Oliver led her back to the ski rental desk and then into the great room and down the hall to an employee lounge that had a first aid kit. Oliver felt of her wrist again, turning it over in his hands. Felicity tried to ignore how his hands felt and focus on what he was saying. "Yes, I think it's just a sprain. I am going to wrap it lightly. Just don't torque it or use it too much for a couple of days". Oliver wrapped her wrist tightly and smiled."All good."

As they returned to the great room, Oliver had an idea. He turned to Felicity. "So the rest of my afternoon is free. I was wondering if you would like to start our date early?"

"What did you have in mind?', she asked, growing nervous again.

"You up for a little snowmobiling?", he asked, hopefully. There was a place he wanted to take her that had a beautiful view of the town. He would go there sometimes to get away from everything, and he wanted to share that piece of him with her. He thought it was a good way for her to see a different side of him.

"Sure that sounds like fun. Sara and I had a blast the other day snowmobiling.", she said with a smile. She could deal with snowmobiling. It didn't involve a lot of talking and she was not ready to have to talk just yet. Oliver grabbed her hand and led her to the rental desk. Oliver talked her into riding with him, so she hopped on the back placing her arms around his waist. It caused her chest to be up against his back and her thighs to cradle him. Maybe she should have taken her own snowmobile, she groaned. This could end up being torture.

Oliver drove the snowmobile with expert skill, making Felicity laugh when they went up a steep incline or causing her to scream with delight when he would go through a particularly deep drift. Felicity's nose was freezing so she buried it in Oliver's back. She felt him tense a little but didn't move. When they reached the top of the hill, Oliver helped Felicity off the snowmobile before he got off and taking her hand led her over to a ledge.

"Your not gong to push me off are you?", she joked.

"Not today.", he grinned. "You haven't been a pain in my ass today, yet."

Felicity looked out over the view, and her breath caught. The snow caught the light making dazzling sparkles dance across the landscape. You could see almost the whole town from up here, and Felicity was mesmerized. Oliver was too, but he was not looking at the view. Felicity looked like a child at Christmas as she looked out over the town and before Oliver could stop himself, he turned her to him and kissed her. Felicity let go for a moment and just enjoyed kissing Oliver. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things. But she had told herself that she would take tonight slow. So she pulled away and gave him a smile. 

"I think we should hold off on that for now.We are suppose to be getting to know each other, remember?"

Oliver groaned and placed his forehead to hers. Then he pulled away but did not let her go. "This is where I come when I just want to be by myself. To get away and think or just enjoy nature.", he said softly, looking out over the view. "You know working with people all day can be taxing, depending on their mood.", he laughed.

Felicity laughed. "That is why I enjoy computers. They don't get moody. Well they do, but it's a different kind of mood." Oliver and Felicity talked some more, each revealing a little more of their childhoods and a little more of themselves. Oliver looked down at his watch. He had a reservation set for them, so they had just enough time to get back and change before they had to leave. 

Oliver helped Felicity back onto the snowmobile, and he smiled to himself as she held on a little bit tighter. He was glad he had her ride with him and he was really looking forward to tonight. Little did he know that so was she.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver and Felicity parted ways once inside and agreed to meet in the great room in an hour. As Felicity hurried upstairs she got an idea. Tonight they were suppose to get to know one another. And Felicity felt this would be a turning point for them and where their relationship might be headed. So she was going to go all out. She had one dress she brought with her that Sara had talked her into packing. It was one of the sexiest dresses she owned, and Sara had her pack it in hopes she would meet someone. Well, this fit the bill perfectly. Showering quickly Felicity brushed out her hair, leaving it down. She put in her contacts and then picked out her lingerie. She wanted to make sure she was prepared. The dress did not allow for a bra, so she chose her panties that were trimmed in black lace, she pulled them on, along with a garter belt, black thigh high stockings and her black stiletto heels. Then picking up her dress she held it in front of her as she looked in the mirror. _Go big or go home right?_ She shimmied it up her hips. Taking one last look in the mirror, Felicity saw she had 10 minutes to spare. So she texted Sara.

_F: About to go on a date tonight with Oliver. Wearing the black dress._

_S: I am squealing over here. Have fun, let your hair down and just enjoy yourself. And get yourself some hot sex while your at it._

Felicity sent her a wink emoji before she tucked her phone in her clutch purse, grabbed her room key, and headed downstairs.

Oliver was pacing the floor as he waited for Felicity. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had chosen to wear a black suit coat with a white dress shirt, no tie, and black slacks. As he turned to start to pace again, he saw her standing in the doorway, and his breath literally left his lungs. He had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful in his life. She was stunning. She had her hair down, which he loved, and she had on a black tight fitting halter dress, that showed her cleavage perfectly. It stopped above her knees hugging her frame as if it was sewn just for her body. As she walked up to him, he saw other men in the room turning to look at her, and pride swept through his chest, as he thought she was his. _What, no Queen she's not yours_. But she was going out with him tonight. 

Felicity saw Oliver as soon as she entered the doorway, and she was not prepared for how devastatingly handsome he looked. The man was gorgeous on a normal day but in a suit, tie or no tie, he was breathtaking. Felicity walked up and stopped just a few inches from him, her blue eyes looking up at him with a smile.

"Hi!", she said, breathlessly.

"Hi!", he said. He almost could not speak. And when he leaned down and hugged her and his hands felt her bare back, his knees about buckled. Her dress was backless.

Felicity kept her smile hidden as she felt Oliver stiffen when he realized her dress had no back. Good, her plan was on track.

Oliver cleared his throat and offered her his arm, "Shall we go?" Oliver took her coat and placed it over her shoulders before, he put his on and led her to the car.

Oliver walked her over to a jeep wrangler and helped her up into it, and as he did, his eyes scanned her legs, and those shoes. _Fuck!_ Those shoes were going to be his undoing.

Hurrying to the other side he hopped in and started the jeep, heading to a nearby italian restaurant that he thought she would enjoy.

They talked small talk, as he drove and when they arrived he valet parked the jeep and placed his hand to her back to lead her inside. Removing their coats, he handed them to the coat check before placing his hand on her back again to follow the waiter to their table. He couldn't help himself and his hand caressed her back causing her to shiver with goosebumps. It was definitely not because she was cold. Oliver pulled out her chair and settled her in before taking his seat.

"Wow, such a gentleman.", she said. "Your earning some definite points there Mr. Queen.", she grinned.

"Oh Miss Smoak, I plan on earning many, many more before this evening is over.", he said, giving her a dead sexy smile. _Shit!_ That smile made her squeeze her thighs together. The waiter immediately brought them a bottle of wine and Felicity gasped in delight when she saw it was the wine from the winery they had toured.

"How......?", she started to ask. But Oliver shook his head.

"I have to have some secrets Miss Smoak.", he grinned.

Oliver and Felicity ordered their food, and their conversation moved along smoothly. She told him more about herself. About her Dad leaving her and her mother when she was young. Oliver told her about his childhood growing up with Tommy and that he had a sister in college who was 2 years younger than him. Time flew by and they found themselves talking and laughing long past when they finished their food. Felicity knew the evening would be winding down soon, and she also knew without a doubt that she had fallen for Oliver and she had fallen hard. So she decided to up her game for the evening. She felt it would be a good way to see if he felt the same about her. Now Felicity had never been one to really flirt, but she had a few glasses wine behind her, and a man she wanted desperately in front of her. So she decided to gamble.

Felicity placed her chin in her hand and leaned it on the table as Oliver was talking. She wanted to look interested in what he was saying but her mind was working overtime. She lifted her leg, and slowly slid her shoe up the side of his calf. Oliver froze. She just smiled.

Narrowing his eyes, Oliver continued talking about how he got hired at the lodge, when suddenly Felicity dipped her finger in her wine and then slowly sucked her finger. Oliver swallowed. Felicity smiled.

Oliver started to realize that something was up, so he decided to play along. Luckily they were in an alcove so he scooted his chair around, right next to her. Felicity tensed. Oliver smiled.

Placing his hand on her leg, he continued to talk as he slowly slid his hand up her thigh, barely skimming his fingers underneath her skirt. Felicity swallowed. Oliver smile.

They both knew they were playing a very dangerous game but they both were beyond caring. Oliver knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had fallen hard for her, and he wanted her desperately. Oliver leaned closer, acting as if they were talking intimately, and slid his hand higher on her thigh. Felicity felt her core clench. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, as she felt his fingertips skim over her panties. They were damp, and when Oliver realized that, he immediately called for the check. They needed to get out of there now!

Oliver quickly led her to get her coat, and putting it on her shoulders, grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the jeep. He was on fire, and so was she. When they reached the jeep he pressed her against the door and kissed her deeply. Felicity pulled him close and bit his bottom lip, before whispering huskily, "Take me back to my room, now!"

Oliver didn't argue. Giving her one more hard kiss, he hurried around and started the jeep, driving as quickly as was safely possible. Once they reached the lodge, they immediately headed to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Oliver was shoved back against the wall, and Felicity was all over him. He grabbed her waist, pulling her hips to his so she could feel his erection. She reached her hand down, and unzipped his pants, pushing her hand inside to stroke him through his boxers. He groaned loudly. 

"Fuck Felicity!"

The doors to her floor opened and they immediately hurried to her room. Luckily Felicity had her key card ready and she shoved it in door, pushing it open, and when they got inside, Felicity stopped in her tracks. Oliver pushed up behind her pressing his hips into her ass, while pressing a kiss to her neck. It took him a minute but he realized she was standing still and then he heard it. 

"Oliver! Felicity! How was the date?"

He looked up to see Sara and Tommy sitting on the couch, drinking beer and giving them the most innocent look in the world. Oliver and Felicity weren't alone.

_Crap!_

 


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity, looked at Sara in surprise, and Sara just grinned at her. 

"Tommy and I wanted a change of scenery so we thought we would hang out here since you were out.", Sara said, looking at them gleefully.

Oliver quickly tried to zip up his pants without anyone noticing, but Tommy looked over with a smirk. "You guys want a beer or something?"

Felicity couldn't stand it. And she was past the point of caring. She wanted Oliver now and she didn't want to have to walk all the way to his room. So grabbing Oliver by his coat lapel, she gave Sara a "we will talk later look", before dragging him to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she shoved Oliver up against the door and kissed him senseless. It only took Oliver a moment before he responded. Not wasting any time, he cupped her ass and pulled her hips tight to his. Felicity groaned into the kiss and pulled him away from the door so she could slide his coat off his shoulders. Oliver did the same with her coat,  but stopped her from taking off more. He wanted to see her in her dress. Moving to the bed, he sat down on the bed. 

"Turn around Felicity.", he said. Felicity turned her back to him, and then turned to face him. His eyes devoured her, and she could see his obvious approval tenting his pants. She walked over and stood between his legs as he slid his hands up the backs of her thighs. He felt the garter belt, and his eyes widened with lust. _Jesus, he had to get her out of that dress._ When he tried to stand Felicity held down his shoulders telling him to stay seated, and she reached back and undid the halter top. Holding it to her chest, she reached back and undid the zip, then slowly let the dress pool at her feet. Oliver was tongue tied.

"Felicity I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.", he whispered. She stood before him with her hair hanging down, her breasts proudly displayed and begging for his hands. As his eyes slid lower he saw her green panties and the black garter belt with the silk black stockings and then those shoes. Oh he would have many dreams about those shoes. Oliver pulled her forward and immediately took a nipple in his mouth. Felicity's hands slid into his hair as her head fell back with a moan. They were so lost in each other that neither one heard Sara and Tommy slip out of the suite. Oliver sucked her nipple and then moved his mouth to the other one, as he let his hands stroke the back of her thighs. Felicity gripped his hair, and tugged slightly before leaning down and kissing him passionately, her desire quickly escalating as she reveled in his touch.

Oliver could smell her arousal and he stood, unbuttoning his shirt. Felicity removed his hands before taking over the task, and as she unbuttoned his shirt, she nipped his chest. Jesus he had a chest that she saw in every single one of her fantasy's. Pulling his shirt out of his pants, she slid it off his shoulders, and leaned forward gently tugging his nipple with her teeth. Oliver about lost it. He groaned, and picked her up by the backs of her thighs. She felt his chest rub against her hard nipples and gripped his shoulders, as she felt her back hit the wall. Their kiss was hungry and dirty, as he ground his hips into her. Felicity reached her hand down and quickly unbuttoned his pants, and tugged down the zipper, as she reached in and took him firmly in her hand. Both were beyond control as his hips bucked into her touch.

"Fuck Felicity, I don't know if I can go slow.", he gritted out, his hand sliding down and under her panties. He felt how wet and wanting she was, and when she leaned down and whispered in his ear, he lost all control.

"I don't want you to go slow Oliver.", she gripped him tightly in her hand. "We can do that later. I want you to fuck me!"

Oliver pushed her against the wall and held her there as he reached into the pocket of his pants, before pushing them and his boxers down. Felicity grabbed the condom from him and opened it, and Oliver held her tightly as she slid it down his cock. He was hard as a rock, and she grabbed him, pulling him into a dark kiss, as he pushed her panties aside, and thrust into her. 

"God Oliver!", she panted.

"Fuck Felicity you feel so good.", he said, before he started thrusting. She encourage him with her moans and whimpers and tugged his hair with her hands as all of their pent up tension just exploded with need. Oliver was thrusting into her so hard, that Felicity was loudly spurring him on. She was beyond caring if Tommy and Sara heard, or anyone heard for that matter. He was hitting just the right spot, and she tugged on his ear with her teeth. That caused a rumble in Oliver's chest, and Felicity started to feel her orgasm build in waves. Oliver could feel her getting close as her body clamped onto him, and he reached down and stroked her clit as he whispered in her ear, "Cum for me Felicity. Baby, please!", he was pushing into her hard and fast, and once he touched her clit, she screamed out, "I love you Oliver!", as she came with a vengeance. She felt wave after wave hit her, as he kept moving, chasing his own release. Felicity deliberately squeezed his cock with her muscles, and hearing her scream his name pushed him over the edge. He came with a jerk of his hips, and held her tightly to him, as he whispered, "I love you Felicity", into her neck. As they both came down, the realization of what they had said hit them both. Oliver pulled back and looked at her, and realized what he said was true.

Kissing her softly, he toed off his shoes, and his pants, before walking her over to the bed. Then removing the condom, he threw it in the trash as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. Taking her legs he gently removed her shoes and her stockings before having her lift her hips to remove the garter belt. 

Oliver got into bed and pulled Felicity over to him, gently stroking her hair. She was very quiet and Oliver knew he needed to acknowledge what just happened or she would bolt. 

Oliver turned and looked at her softly and let his feelings shine in his eyes. "Felicity. I meant what I said. I know we have only known each other for a few days, but my heart and my gut tell me we were suppose to meet. That out of every single person in this world, you were meant to be with me. I love you!"

Felicity fought her feelings only for a moment. She had said those three words and she could not take them back. And she found she didn't want  to take them back.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and finally said those words again, "I love you too." 

This time when they made love it was slow and lazy and soft and absolutely perfect.

 

One Year Later

Oliver and Felicity entered the room to cheers and toasts. It was their wedding reception and as he looked at his wife, his heart skipped a beat. They had spent all of their spare time together after their date that night. Oliver had even talked Felicity into trying the bunny slope again, and this time, she made it all the way down. He was waiting for her at the bottom, and twirled her around in a tight hug as she celebrated her victory.

Sara and Tommy enjoyed telling all the wedding guests about how Oliver and Felicity initially met and about their subsequent denial of feelings. And as they laughed and thought back over those days, Tommy and Sara clinked their glasses with a grin and a wink at each other. Their plan had worked beautifully. 


End file.
